


Evening Tides and Koholint Rock

by Kae_the_Minish_Bandit



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen, Kinda?, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), can be read without an lu mindset, how to tag, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kae_the_Minish_Bandit/pseuds/Kae_the_Minish_Bandit
Summary: Or, the similarities between Koholint Island and the Eventide Island. Complete with my own hcs about the Eventide Island shrine quest.~Yet another LU Artist Appreciation, this time for Sylv!
Relationships: Link & Marin (Legend of Zelda), Tarin & Link
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Evening Tides and Koholint Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylveondream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/gifts).



> This is based off a lovely drawing by Slyv (ilysm u angst gremlin), but I couldn't find the drawing on tumblr, so aaaaaaaaa. But basically it's Wild with a tropical flower of some sort behind him.

When Wild first arrives at Eventide, the island is strangely familiar. He feels like he should know it from somewhere. The sandy beach, the tropical forest, he  _ knows _ he's seen something like it before. 

He could have sworn that there was a massive egg at the top of the tallest rock, but when he looks a second time, there's nothing there but a shrine.

He cautiously steps into the forest, and has taken only five steps when the voice calls out to him.

"To you who have traveled to this island.... I present you with a challenge...."

~

When Legend steps out of Marin's house for the first time, he is simply overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the island.

"That egg is so big! I wonder what's inside of it?"

Marin, her hair blowing in the wind, wastes no time telling him. "They say the fish of wind rests inside. One who plays the ballad can open it."

Once he takes a moment to appreciate the scenery, he realizes that he should not have survived that ocean journey. Sure he could have recovered, but who could have possibly found him in time? According to these people, he washed up on the shore.

He shakes his suspicions off. That can't be right. He's perfectly alive and happy, and he's found people who don't immediately report him to the knights of Hyrule. 

He figures maybe he can stay.

Marin reminds him an awful lot of Malon from Holodrum. He shrugs it off as a coincidence.

He'll come to find there are a lot more coincidences on their way.

~

When Wild is investigating the island, he comes across the ruins of a village. A ruined sign post reads something along the lines of 'Mabe Village.'

Wasn't that in central Hyrule though?

He's distracted by a duo of monkeys becoming him over to a pair of cliffs that appear to be an exit from the ruins.

Sitting there perfect and shiny in the pile of leaves is a yellow ball. Wild has no idea how it got there or why it is still in this condition.

But he picks it up and the next day he catches two fish with one piece of bait. He figures the ball lucky and pockets it.

And that is how Wild gained two monkeys as companions.

~

Legend simply watches as the twins throw a ball back and forth, back and forth. It has a rhythm, and the steady  _ thwack thwack thwack _ of it comforts him.

They're so nice, these children. Completely unlike those brats in Kakariko.

It's a wholesome moment, and his heart melts when they notice him and ask if he wants to play.

"If you don't want to do a three way catch we can play monkey in the middle."

He politely declines and continues to watch them play. The rhythm once more continues uninterrupted for what seems like forever.

Their beat seems familiar after a while, but he can't place it. He doesn't care and simply wants to savor this moment forever.

He wakes up hours later just as the sun is setting. It sends the most beautiful colors one could think of into the sky, fading from orange to pink to purple to blue.

~

Wild is exploring more of the island than he has yet and while wandering comes across a raccoon.

"Hello there mister raccoon." 

When the raccoon rubs against his leg Wild has to ask.

"I'm sorry, did you want food?" When the raccoon seems to nod, Wild isn't too shocked as he pulls up his Sheikah Slate before he can fully see it happen.

While selecting some food, he addresses the raccoon. "I'm sorry I don't have anything better than these mushrooms. I lost all my ingredients when I came here."

The raccoon doesn't seem to mind, and gobbles it up readily.

And that is how Wild gained a raccoon friend on Eventide island.

~

Legend stumbles upon Tarin as a raccoon by pure coincidence. It's lucky that he does, otherwise he's not sure if anyone else would have found him.

It takes ridiculously long for him to figure out that all he needs to do to restore Tarin to normal is to sprinkle some magic dust on him.

They have a laugh about it afterwards, but all Legend can do is wonder why there are mushrooms,  _ mushrooms _ of all things that have such power on this island.

"Tarin, maybe next time _ don't _ eat random mushrooms you find in the forest."

"Noted."

~

When Wild faces the hinox, he can easily say he's vastly unprepared. He brought no way to heal, although that's scarce enough on this island. He didn't bring enough weapons, and they all break before the enemy is beat.

He's forced to use the Sheikah runes. Throwing bomb after bomb at the hinox slowly chips away at its' health.

After the fight, Wild can't get the idea that the hinox was supposed to be running straight at him, recklessly to try and kill him.

He brushes it off as yet another one of those random feelings and tends to his wounds.

~

Legend battles his way through what feels like walls of moblins. He's unsure what he expected,  _ it's a moblin fortress for Din's sake. _

When he thinks it's finally over, the exact opposite is true. The moblin's leader leaps down from a perch somewhere above and challenges him personally.

"You must be an assassin sent by Madam MeowMeow to rescue the mutt! You came here to get me, but it is I who will get you!"

He leaps at the moblin with reckless abandon and as it turns out, the moblin fights almost exactly the same way. Even so, it's a pretty unfair fight, and Legend finishes him quickly.

After he wins, he quickly finds BowWow and leaves the fortress.

It's very unnerving to know that moblins could organize themselves like this. Legend had simply assumed that they only stood as minions to a greater evil.

To say the least, he wouldn't assume such things again.

~

One day, while wandering once more Wild finds a trail of hibiscuses. The bright pink flowers lead to a bridge suspended far over a river.

He watches the flowers float down through a hole in the bridge. When he steps closer to investigate, he notes that they fall hundreds of feet into the river below, where they flow out to see.

He feels as though he has no choice, and follows the hibiscuses.

As he walks down the side of the river, he sees that they flow all the way out to sea, where he assumes they are lost forever.

He cannot find a source of these flowers, no matter how hard he looks. He wonders what their purpose is. He does not notice the seagulls soaring above him as he snags a flower and puts it in his hair.

And so he continues on his day, continuing to muse about the strangeness of these events.

~

"What?" Legend jerks his head up from the journal he had been writing in. "Marin is  _ missing? _ "

He wastes no time dropping his pen and paper and races off to find her. He doesn't mind the fact he has no idea where he should be looking for her,  _ he has no time to waste _ .

It takes much longer than he would have liked to find Marin. He searches almost every corner of the island to find it.

He does not take the time to ask anyone where *they* think she is, and that is his downfall. By the time he shoulders his pride and asks for help, he is thoroughly exhausted, but he couldn't care less.

As it turns out, Marin is in Tal Tal Heights. He only has time to ask if she's okay before the bridge snaps and they are washed out to sea, first following the river down to the shore. When they wash up with the tide, Marin is noticeably missing her iconic hibiscus, but at that point, neither of them care. They're alive, and that's all that matters.

~

Wild is attempting to make somewhat decent food with what he's found during the trial while he muses. It's quite therapeutic, actually, just being able to talk about his problems to himself. Even though there's nobody there, it's an easy fix to just say them out loud.

"Do you think I could just leave?" he asks. "Could I just abandon this trial? I don’t particularly like it here, but  _ still. _ ”   
A seagull glides down from his high perch and nestles against him. He now addresses the seagull.   
“It’s too quiet here, but more of, of a  _ peaceful  _ quiet, if you get what I mean. I love it and I hate it, you know what I mean?” He regards the seagull with a serious face before breaking out into laughter.    
“Who am I kidding? Of  _ course  _ not! It’s just kind of nice to talk about it with someone, even if the person  _ is  _ a seagull. He looks ruefully as the bird flies away, only to jolt up in shock when it immediately flies back, with a small object in its little, sharp claws.

It is offered up to Wild, and he takes the object from the seagull. It is a lizalfos, but with softer lines. Less angular, and more rounded. It’s a faded green, and when he holds it to his chest, he can almost  _ hear  _ the seagull smiling, which is strange because  _ seagulls aren’t supposed to smile. _

It’s fine in the moment, however, and he rests, his eyes closed as the seagull begins to sing a song. 

Six notes are crowed in slow succession, and they seem to embody the island itself. It’s a beautiful melody, and it seems all too familiar…..

~

Marin, standing on Toronbo Shores, her feet in the lapping waves, seems much more mature than she should be. Maybe it’s the way she’s pulled up her hair, or decided to not wear a dress and instead a tunic and pants. 

_ Which were getting soaked.  _

She clearly didn’t mind it, and when he approached her, she ignored his immediate question about being wet and gestured at the sea. “See that line? Where the sky meets the sea? I want to know what’s beyond it.” She pulls back her hand. “But I can’t.  If  _ I _ was a seagull, I would fly as far as I could! I would fly to far away places and sing for many people! ... If I wish to the  [ Wind Fish ](https://zelda.fandom.com/wiki/Wind_Fish) , I wonder if my dream will come true…”   
And with that, she begins to sing. It’s a lovely song, and as it swells and rises into the sky, he begins to accompany her with the ocarina he found on the island.

The song speaks of the waves crashing on the beach, the everlasting sway of the trees, and of the unspeakable power inside of the egg on the mountain.

They are quiet, and the wind fish continues to sleep, uninterrupted.

~

“Here you must cast your equipment aside and face this trial only with your wits and what you can scavenge.”

~

HUMAN, MONSTER, SEA, SKY… A SCENE ON THE LID OF A  **SLEEPER'S EYE** … AWAKE THE DREAMER, AND KOHOLINT WILL VANISH MUCH LIKE A BUBBLE ON A  **NEEDLE** … CASTAWAY, YOU SHOULD KNOW THE TRUTH!

~

When Wild finally picks up the courage to put the orb in the pedestal, he worries he’s done the wrong thing. The orb,  _ priceless ancient Sheikah technology, _ just disappears. Wild is pretty sure he did the right thing, from what he had seen from other shrines with similar puzzles, but there’s always this horrible what-if.

He walks slowly into the shrine, and as he is on the lift, he feels as though he’s flying, though he’s going down and down into the rock. He feels his clothes on him suddenly, but the warm doublet he usually wore felt cold and clammy. He had grown accustomed to not wearing clothes on this island. 

He took the doublet off as the lift came to a stop. Similarly to the clothes,  _ it’s just so strange to be in a building. _ He steels his nerves and fully enters the shrine.

~

As Legend enters the egg, he ponders over the riddle in the face shrine. “I should know  _ what _ , exactly.” He continues to muse aloud as he navigates the maze he found inside the wind fish’s egg.”

It’s dark and surreal. The walls are the deepest blue imaginable, and they sparkle with memories, of dreams of a far off land. They seem to  _ know _ . Know everything about you. From your height to your age to what you ate for breakfast that morning. It’s rather unnerving,  like many things on this island , but he continues on as bravely as he can muster. 

“Why does it have to be so dark? It’s bad enough in caves, now it’s here?” He should have said this earlier, he feels, as immediately after he says it, he spots several torches in the distance. He breaks into a run, desperate for anything to give substance to the darkness.   
The lights are bright, and he sighs in relief. Legend is so glad to know that he’s alone in the darkness, he could’ve  _ sworn  _ there were eyes watching his every move. The lights flicker with an otherworldly and beautiful light, but are devoid of any warmth. Strange for torches of any kind.   
“I asked about light, maybe if I ask about heat it won’t be freezing in here?” He immediately regrets it, as the world begins to thrum with energy. It’s sickeningly warm, and he wants to move on as quickly as possible.   
It’s not entirely unwelcome when he falls into a pit and is forced to fight for his life.   


**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't really know how to end it, and... y e ah-  
> You may note a bunch of the botw stuff doesn't actually happen, but A) these are some of my hc on how it happened and B) I wanted a story that was at least somewhat interesting.


End file.
